Behind The Crystal Wall
by jinroutohru
Summary: FrauxTeito. Between the Church and the Military there is a Crystal Wall that divide this 2 places. Teito want to be in the light and not the darkness I am not good at summaries AU story...
1. Chapter 1

I am back with a new fanfic... I didn't have any inspiration that is why I didn't write before. This fanfic is inspired by a video that my brother show me…. The worst part is that I don't remember the name… but it was so cute and at the same time sad, but I somehow like it.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Why this place look so empty" Teito asked himself. He had been walking in the nowhere, nothing was around, it was like he said empty.

The surrounding felt cold and lonely no one was there, he felt hopeless after all everything he loved had disappeared in front of his eyes. His memories filled with happy moments, but the ones that he keep remembering over and over again are the same scene, the sad scene, he had seen.

He wished that someone could be there to make him feel better, someone to cling to. Teito took a sad glance in front of him. There it was a big crystal wall and on the other side there was a great place. It looked relaxing and everyone looked so happy, in that place there where beautiful plants and a big building. He ran to the wall and knocked, but no one could listen. They continued with chores and taking care of plants, kids playing and other talking.

"Please… someone… Help me!!!!" he shouted that last part, trying to get the attention of everyone but it was useless.

Teito fall on his knees, he was tire of walking, tire of been alone, tire of those memories.

"I just want someone that can listen to me.." he whisper, with tears falling on his cheeks.

Then he hear chuckles near him. He looked in front and there it was a man with blonde hair and reading a book and chuckling for some reason. Teito was guessing what he was looking at.

'Could be a comic? Or a fun book?' he thought.

Teito tried again and knocked on the crystal wall. The blonde looked at him and in reaction closed the book.

"Can you see me?" Teito asked, trying to talk to him.

The blonde guy put a serious face and looked at Teito. "Who are you?" he asked.

Teito had a face of hope and said "My name is Teito Klein… Can you help me? I don't know where I am" he said.

The blond guy raised an eye brow and said "I don't know if I can help you kid…You are in the territory of the Military… you are one of them how can't you not know that?" he asked.

Teito hope fell and said "I know… that here is the Military, but I escaped the Academy… I had never seen all this place after what happened…" he didn't wanted to continue with those memories… losing his friend in front of his eyes, just because he escaped and didn't want to go back, he didn't know what to do.

The blond guy could notice his sincerity and sat there looking at him. "So you want to escape from that side?… What happened?" he asked.

Teito looked at him and decided to share his story. Teito told him about the Eye of Mikhal and about his friend and other things. The blonde guy listened to him. Teito felt a bit of happiness that someone was listening after all the time he was so lonely and with no one to talk to. All the burden he had been carrying all this time was lightening the heavy weight he felt.

Finally Teito finished, and the blonde guy felt compassion for him. "I see" it was what he could said. It was too much for a kid, all that he had been through. He wanted to do something.

"Okay listen kid… I will try to help you but you have to wait until I find someway to break this wall but without letting that darkness fall into this place" he said.

Teito felt happy and looked at him "Really… you are going to help me"

The blond smiled and nodded "Sure… oh and by the way my name is Frau" he said.

Teito smiled and said "Thanks, Frau"

For some reason Frau blushed , Teito looked kind of cute smiling like that. Frau looked away from the kid and said, okay by the time I am trying to figure out something you can entertain yourself with this. Frau throw the book to the other side and Teito received it. It was weird that, things could go through and not humans.

"I just finished with it so you can keep it" Frau said with a smirk.

Teito opened the book and blushed when he saw what was it…

'So that is why he was chuckling like that' Teito thought a bit annoyed and thrower the book to the wall.

"You are a pervert!!!" he shouted.

"I was just having fun" Frau said. "I will be right back just let me do some stuff"

Teito sat and waited for Frau. 'I hope he can help me' Teito thought.

----

Okay, sorry for leaving it here but I didn't know it was going to be so long so there will be another part that I might finished for tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Teito waited patiently sitting on the ground. He was waiting for Frau

'Where did he go?' he thought 'Will he come back?'

His mind started to fill with hopeless thoughts, that Frau was not going to help him. Teito looked at the other side and look at the person that were happy there, and others with some kind of strange robes. Teito wanted to be in that side, not on this side that was so sad and dark.

"Teito…" Someone called, getting Teito's attention, and he stand on his feet.

The shadow of someone started to approach him… until he show his true self.

"Here you are, I have been looking for you, Teito" It was Mikage. Teito was speechless… he thought that he was dead… But Teito was happy and run to him.

"Mikage you are okay" Teito said "But I thought that you were…"

"Dead, no… I am fine…" Mikage said with a smile.

"But how did you escape?" Teito asked.

"They let me go" Mikage said with an empty smile. Teito looked suspicious at him. Ayanami wouldn't let go of him that easily.

But before Teito could say something, Mikage said "Teito promise me this, that if something happens and you need to kill me… you will do it"

Hearing this, Teito's eyes wide and said "But Mikage -"

"Just do it Teito!" Mikage said raising a bit his voice, he felt strange, that he wasn't himself anymore, but he could not explained that to Teito. "Please Teito, just promise me this"

Teito couldn't say yes, he wanted an explanation. Mikage was hiding something from him.

"Teito… just say yes" Mikage said, trying to convince his best friend.

Teito's eyes strarted to feel with tears "Okay… but explain me what is going on!" Teito said.

Mikage just smiled, "Don't worry… I just want you to be safe and that if something happens, I will protect you"

"Mikage… Stop hiding things from me, what is going on?" Teito wanted an answer.

"I am back" Teito heard Frau's voice.

"Frau" Teito said looking at the wall. "I was thinking that you will never come back"

Frau looked at the other teen and asked "And what is he doing here… I thought the military was looking for you"

"This is my friend Mikage…" Teito said.

Frau looked suspicious at Teito and raised and eyebrow. "Didn't you said that he was dead?"

"Well… I thought…" Teito said lowering his head.

"Don't worry, Teito is not your fault believing that" Mikage said putting his hand on Teito's head. "The military can be dangerous, so I now why you were thinking that"

When Mikage put his hand on Teito's head, Teito felt something, that Mikage wasn't the same at all… He didn't know why he felt that.

Frau just keep looking at Mikage suspiciously.

"So, Frau, why you told me that you were going to be back… did you found something?" Teito asked with hopes to be in the other side, that beautiful and peaceful side, and now with his best friend at his side.

"Oh… right… well I know, how can you get here" Frau said.

But before everything can continue, Mikage started to feel pain. Teito looked at Mikage worry

"Mikage what is going on?" Teito asked.

"Is better if you go… on Teito… I think you would have to leave me behind" Mikage said and looked at his best friend "That way maybe I can protect your back"

"I will not leave you behind" Teito said raising his voice.

"Maybe he is right Teito…" Frau said seriously. Teito looked at Frau with an angry look

"I won't leave Mikage again!!" Teito said, and he looked at Mikage "Mikage.. Our promise… I can't leave you"

Mikage could control it anymore and grabbed Teito by the throat…. All he could whisper was

"I am sorry Teito…"

----

Author's Note: I promise I will continue this as soon as I can… I know this was boring but I will try to make the next one more interesting.....promise that I will include FrauxTeito more


End file.
